In electronic devices, integrated circuits are formed on semiconductor substrates using a number of different processing operations that create the circuit elements. The circuit elements can include transistors, resistors, capacitors, interconnects, and other functional structures. The electronic devices can include a single module with a plurality of interconnected layers or a plurality of interconnected modules, each with a plurality of interconnected layers. One example of the latter type of electronic device is a “flip chip module,” which includes a semiconductor die that is connected to a package substrate. Bond pads or some other type of interconnect provide for the transfer of electrical signals and power between the semiconductor die and the substrate.
The interconnects between the layers of a multilayer module or between modules in a multi-module device provide a signal path between the respective layers and modules. Signal paths can be subject to deterioration, particularly at the transitions between the respective layers and modules, and more particularly in ultra-wide band and high frequency applications. Electronic devices can have many active signal paths operating simultaneously and in close proximity to each other. The signals of the signal paths can radiate and interfere with each other and introduce noise that can affect the integrity of the signals. The deterioration resulting from resonance, discontinuities, and interference, such as electromagnetic interference (EMI), often limits the performance of ultra-wide band, high frequency applications. Conventional electronic devices have attempted to partially shield the signal paths from interference, but the results have been unacceptable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide shielding structures for signal paths having transitions between layers and/or modules that shield the signal paths from interference. In addition, it is desirable to provide electronic devices that utilize shielding structures for shielding signal paths transitioning between two semiconductor layers from interference. It is further desirable to provide a method for manufacturing semiconductor devices with signal paths transitioning between two layers that include shielding structures that shield the signal paths from interference. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.